


Almost is never enough

by dahyunayeon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: 99 liners, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, might add a second part for chuulip eventually, mostly yermchaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Jiwoo is too busy with her huge crush on Kim Jungeun to notice that her two best friends might be closer than she thinks.





	Almost is never enough

**Author's Note:**

> pretty self indulgent, but also, yermchaeng nation make some noise!! I have nothing else to say hopefully this is good lshdkjfsdnkg

“You’re awfully quiet today…” Chaeyoung comments with a small shove to Yerim’s shoulder. They’re walking around a small square near their school, backpacks hanging off their shoulders and hands brushing against each other with every step. Yerim is usually very talkative, but right then she isn’t speaking much and her eyes are glued to the ground.

“There’s a lot on my mind…” Yerim answers vaguely, smirking at Chaeyoung when the girl rolls her eyes.

“Expressive as always, I see… come on, tell me what’s wrong.” Chaeyoung tries again.

“Who says there’s anything wrong? I’m just thinking.”

“That’s unusual for you.”

Chaeyoung laughs loudly when Yerim punches her shoulder and begins to walk faster to get away from her friend. Chaeyoung hurries her step as well until she’s next to Yerim again and she reaches out to hold her hand, intertwining their fingers immediately.

When they sit on the grass under a tree, Yerim pulls out a bottle of soda and takes a sip before giving it to Chaeyoung.

“You know that new movie that just came out?” Yerim says after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific.” Chaeyoung snickers for what feels like the nth time that day; a smile always on her face as long as she’s with Yerim.

“That French one you were talking about…”

“Oh! Yeah, what’s up with it?”

“Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go watch it with me.” Yerim bites her lip softly and it distracts Chaeyoung for a second until she snaps out of it.

“I’d love to, Yerm; should we invite Jiwoo too?”

“I was actually hoping this could be a thing between the two of us?” Yerim is visibly nervous, which is weird because Chaeyoung is used to seeing the girl being confident (and Chaeyoung would find it endearing if she wasn’t nervous as well).

“Like a date?”

“Y-yeah you could say that… unless you don’t want to, then Jiwoo is more than welcome to come…”

“Us two sounds perfect.” Chaeyoung smiles coyly, wondering what came over her to act so shyly (it may be the way Yerim keeps biting her lip, or the tips of her fingers that graze against Chaeyoung’s on top of the grass, or the way the breeze blows Yerim’s newly dyed blonde hair-)

Yerim nods content and shoots a toothy grin Chaeyoung’s way, laughing relieved. Chaeyoung starts to laugh as well; and just when she’s gonna give in to the urge of kissing Yerim’s cheek, a body plops down in front of them.

“I saw her again today.” They don’t need to look at Jiwoo to know she’s pouting as it’s evident enough in her voice.

“Why, yes, Jiwoo; we all go to school together, of course, you’re gonna see her every day.” Yerim rolls her eyes playfully at her friend. Jiwoo huffs making her bangs move a bit out of the way, and Chaeyoung ruffles her hair with a chuckle.

“Loser. I bet you didn’t talk to her.”

“Of course not! She looked so pretty… and she was surrounded by her popular friends, I couldn’t possibly approach her.”

“Jiwooming, sweetie, you do know Jungeun is a normal human like you and me right?” Yerim asks in a condescending tone.

“You’re nothing like Jungie! You wish you were…” Jiwoo pushes Yerim making her lose her balance and fall on top of some leaves, earning a loud mocking laugh from Chaeyoung.

Yerim grabs a handful of the leaves and throws it at her friends, claiming she doesn’t need to be like anyone but herself. Chaeyoung agrees with her, telling Yerim she’s perfect as she is and enjoying the way the girl gets all flustered.

Jiwoo starts her daily Kim Jungeun rant, and Chaeyoung tries to listen to her, she really does, but Yerim reaches out to take a leaf out of her hair and she has to hold her breath for a minute. After that most of her attention is on Yerim, looking at her from the corner of her eye and smiling knowingly when Yerim starts to mock Jiwoo.

 

\--

 

“Miss Son, is my class that boring to you?” Mr. Park asks knocking on Chaeyoung’s desks to wake her up. Chaeyoung sits up startled and apologizes to the teacher repeatedly, but she’s still told to stay after class to clean the classroom.

Since Chaeyoung had been resting against her sleeve, her cheek has marks on it, and of course, Yerim can’t help but laugh at her, maybe a bit too loudly.

“You can help Son, Kim.”

Yerim doesn’t even try to complain and instead gives the teacher a half-assed apology, making faces at Chaeyoung as soon as the teacher is facing the whiteboard.

Jiwoo also laughs at Chaeyoung quietly and pokes her marked-up cheek with her finger. Jiwoo seemed to really be up for annoying Chaeyoung for the rest of the period; until the teacher asks Jungeun to read the next chapter and suddenly Jiwoo has never been more interested in ancient Rome’s history.

Yerim keeps kicking Chaeyoung’s feet under the table and glares at her classmates when they give them weird looks. Chaeyoung kicks her back as much as she can until the teacher calls them out.

“Son, Kim, stop whatever is going over there if you don’t want more detention.”

“Yes, sir.”

Yerim winks at Chaeyoung before giving in and paying attention to Jungeun (not because of the teacher’s warning but rather because of Jiwoo’s frown. Yerim can hear her complaining and saying _pay attention to Jungie_ with a high pitched voice).

 

 

“Hey, Jiwoo,” Chaeyoung calls for her friend before she leaves while Yerim goes to look for the broom and dustpan. “Jungeun is staying after class today to make some posters for the science club.”

“How do you know?” Jiwoo asks interested, both hands holding her bag straps tightly.

“A little birdie told me… anyway, only Heejin and Hyunjin are staying too, so you don’t have to worry about her cool friends judging you or something.”

“Hey! Heejin and Hyunjin are cool.”

“Yeah but they’re younger so you don’t have to be intimidated.”

“You know that’s not how it works…”

“It’s your chance! I won’t tell Yerim so if it doesn’t work out she won’t tease you.”

“But you will…”

“But I’m not as mean, come on,” Chaeyoung pats Jiwoo’s shoulders and makes her walk to the door, giving her a shove that’s supposed to come off as supportive. “There’s nothing to lose.”

Jiwoo turns around just as Yerim comes back, and Chaeyoung tugs Yerim inside the classroom to close the door on Jiwoo’s face before she can complain.

Yerim doesn’t even question her and instead hands Chaeyoung the cleaning supplies.

“Um… excuse me?”

“You’re excused.” Yerim takes her phone out of her pocket and starts to scroll down, ignoring Chaeyoung’s annoyed glare.

“Last I remember we _both_ have to clean.”

“I’m just trying to make it more fun.”

 _Gee_ starts playing from Yerim’s phone and Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, then shoves the broom onto Yerim’s chest.

“Do you listen to _any_ other song besides Gee? I’m seriously asking.”

“Of course, I listen to _the boys, lion heart_ and _Mr. taxi-”_

“That’s enough, shut up.” Chaeyoung grabs Yerim’s phone and tries her best to keep it out of the blonde girl’s reach as she changes the song. _Tell me_ starts playing and then it’s Yerim’s turn to whine.

“You have the nerve to complain about me when you listen to this song at least four times a day.”

They struggle for a while, brooms long forgotten as Chaeyoung tries to keep Yerim from snatching her phone back. Yerim knows Chaeyoung’s weak spot and starts tickling her sides, making the younger girl double over and try really hard to get away from Yerim. Neither is sure _how,_ but they end up with Chaeyoung, panting breathless, almost sitting on one of the desks with Yerim’s arms on each side, gripping onto the edges of said desk as Chaeyoung’s knees bump with her thighs.

They’re _close_ , and if Yerim wanted she could just lean in and kiss Chaeyoung like she’s imagined more times than she’d like to admit. While her eyes shift between Chaeyoung’s eyes and lips, Chaeyoung’s are fixed on Yerim’s slightly agape mouth.

Chaeyoung’s hands move to grab Yerim’s wrists, and the blonde could swear they’re both inching closer at the same time.

Yerim’s phone stars ringing so abruptly it makes them jump in surprise, and Yerim turns around to walk to the other end of the classroom hoping to hide her red cheeks. Chaeyoung doesn’t move from the desk, she simply tugs at the neck of her shirt because she feels a bit too warm.

When she sees the contact name, Yerim is ready to commit homicide.

“What’s wrong this time, Jiwoo?” Yerim asks a bit too aggressively.

“Wrong!? I’m so ecstatic right now Yerimmie! Is Chae there? Put me on speaker!”

“No, she’s not here, bye.”

“But Yer-”

She hangs up and pockets her phone annoyed, inhaling deeply before she turns around to face Chaeyoung; but her friend is bending down to pick up the dustpan and _damn you Yeri don’t be a creep._

“What did Jiwoo want?” Chaeyoung asks clearing her throat.

“I don’t know, I hung up on her.”

Not even a second later Chaeyoung’s phone rings and neither needs to look at it to know it’s Jiwoo calling. Chaeyoung picks up and has to pull the device away from her ear when Jiwoo’s scream sounds through it.

“Chaengie, I did it! I talked to Jungie!” Jiwoo’s voice is loud enough that she doesn’t need to be put on speaker for Yerim to hear her.

“Oh, that’s great Jiwooming…” Chaeyoung says trying to hide the fact that her heart is still beating really loudly.

“She’s so nice? I thought she’d be like a mean girl because she has the profile you know? But she’s _dreamy_ , I’m telling you, I asked her out and she said yes!”

Chaeyoung feels guilty for not being as excited as she should be, but there are far more important things in her mind than Kim Jungeun right then (such as a different Kim).

“I’m proud, Ji… Um, Yerim and I need to be done here soon so you’ll tell us the details later, ok?”

“Sure! God, wait until Yoojung hears about this,” Jiwoo hangs up this time and Chaeyoung tosses her phone to a nearby desk carelessly.

They both feel awkward, so they each start to sweep different corners of the classroom. When they pass by each other after a while, their eyes meet and neither can help the giggles that come out of their mouths.

“Let’s get this done so we can leave…” Yerim says as she wipes her forehead with the back of her hand.

“And go find Jiwoo?”

“You know I love her, but I don’t feel like listening to how great Jungeun is for hours again.”

“What do you want to do, then?”

“How about… we go to the arcade? I want to beat Yena’s score on Space Invader.”

“You won’t… but you can try I guess.”

 

\--

 

**_Yerimmie:_ ** _I got the tickets for the movie_

**_Yerimmie:_ ** _19:30 sounds good?_

**_Chae:_ ** _perfect_

**_Chae:_ ** _where do we meet?_

**_Yerimmie:_ ** _I’ll pick you up ;)_

**_Yerimmie:_ ** _be ready by fifteen past seven_

**_Chae:_ ** _deal ^^_

\--

 

“Great movie, I loved it,” Yerim comments as they exit the theater, subtly stretching her back.

“Yerm, you watched half of it.” Chaeyoung laughs and grabs Yerim’s hand as they walk out to the street.

“Well, I don’t speak French.” _And you’re far more interesting to look at._

“It had subtitles…” _Don’t think I didn’t catch you staring._

“I forgot my glasses.” Yerim shrugs and starts swinging their joined hands as they walk.

“Where are we going?” Chaeyoung asks after they’ve walked a few blocks talking about the movie (Chaeyoung talking about the fine cinematography and Yerim nodding in agreement even though she doesn’t really understand).

“Oh, I don’t know, I thought you were leading.” Yerim giggles and Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, looking around to see what they can do next.

“We can try that new Thai food place; it’s on the next block.”

“Sure, lead the way.” Yerim jokes and Chaeyoung shakes her head even though she can’t help the small smile on her face.

The place isn’t as full as Chaeyoung thought it would be, so they manage to order in no time and find a table while they wait for their order.

Chaeyoung’s hands are playing with the napkin dispenser on top of the table and, feeling bold, Yerim holds them and runs her thumb over her knuckles.

(They hold hands pretty much every day, yet every time it feels nerve-wracking to make the first move.)

Yerim stares at Chaeyoung attentively as she talks about the complexity of the lead character, even though she is more focused on the way her lips move than the words coming out of them.

Eventually, their order is ready and they feel at ease as they share their food. Yerim keeps stealing things from Chaeyoung’s plate but she doesn’t mind because she gets to drink from Yerim’s drink.

When they decide to leave, Chaeyoung is distracted and doesn’t notice Jiwoo walking into the building with none other than Jungeun. However, Yerim notices and grabs Chaeyoung to hide behind a column. Chaeyoung is pressed between the wall and Yerim as the blonde looks over it to see if Jiwoo is out of sight yet, but Chaeyoung couldn’t care less about her friend when Yerim is right there with her hands on Chaeyoung’s waist and so damn close-

“Ok, let’s go before she sees us,” Yerim grabs Chaeyoung’s arm and hurries outside, stopping at the corner as she waits for the streetlight to turn red. “Sorry about that, but you know we would never hear the end of it if Jiwoo knew we went out without her.”

Chaeyoung stays quiet and lets Yerim guide her when they cross the street. The block is rather empty and dark, the tall trees getting in the way of the lampposts' light. Yerim keeps walking but Chaeyoung’s heart is beating too fast and she takes advantage of the adrenaline to grab Yerim by the shoulders, turn her around and press their lips together.

At first, Yerim is very surprised, but she soon catches up and lets Chaeyoung lead the kiss; she’s holding Yerim by the back of the neck now, and pressing their bodies closer until Yerim’s back hits a tree. Chaeyoung keeps kissing her, though, and Yerim can’t complain because it feels like their lips slot perfectly together. Yerim even bites on Chaeyoung’s bottom lip not so softly, something she wanted to do for a good while, and Chaeyoung feels like she’s melting against Yerim.

“This is such a romantic spot.” Yerim jokes when they pull apart a bit breathless, resting their foreheads against each other. Chaeyoung chuckles and tries to stop pressing into Yerim, but the blonde loops her arms around the small of Chaeyoung’s back and doesn’t let her get away; not that Chaeyoung minds.

“It was now or never, Yerm, I was getting tired of all the _almosts._ ”

“Fair enough.”

They kiss again and again until they realize they are being just a _bit_ indecent in public, what with how Yerim’s hands start to wander lower and how Chaeyoung licks into Yerim’s mouth eagerly.

“You know, my parents are out with their friends… wanna make out in my room?” Yerim suggests not caring about the more than evident blush covering her face all the way from her cheeks to the tip of her ears.

“I thought you would never ask.”

 

\--

 

“Something happened between you two.” Jiwoo declares the next Monday. They’re at their usual spot under the tree at the square, but Chaeyoung is sitting with her legs on top of Yerim’s lap and their heart-eyes are worse than the last time Jiwoo saw them.

“What do you mean?” Yerim asks trying to play dumb as if she wasn’t twirling a strand of Chaeyoung’s hair on her finger.

“Well, look at yourselves!”

“Ah, I don’t know what you’re talking about Jiwooming,” Chaeyoung shrugs and checks her watch before moving to gather her stuff. “Mom wants me home early so, see you tomorrow Jiwooming,” Jiwoo’s jaw drops when Chaeyoung grabs Yerim’s face and kisses her soundly, even winking as they pull apart. “And see you tomorrow Yerimmie.”

“See you, Chaengie.”

Jiwoo’s mouth stays open until Yerim playfully hits her chin to make her close it.

“You have _so_ much explaining to do, Kim Yerim.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter at @dxhyunism - also, should I write a second part for this but chuulip centric?


End file.
